Piratebook
by KatchTheWave
Summary: What if the pirates had facebook... T because of my silly paranoia
1. Elizabeth Swann Turner

**This needed to be done. I was amazed there want one already. I OWN NNOOTTHHIINNGG! except my faithful goldfish Kelly, Sebastian, Kurt, and Alfonzo. AND A CAMERA! Which is filled with pictures of my goldfish… okay, random spell over. Time to write!**

Elizabeth_ Swann Turner~_

**Elizabeth Swann Turner:** Anyone in the Port Royale area?

_Comments:_

**Will Turner: **no…..

**Elizabeth Swann Turner: **well no duh.

**Captain Jack Sparrow: **try Tortuga, luv

**Elizabeth Swann Turner: **grrrr stop calling me that

**Captain Jack Sparrow: **whatever you say…..Lizzie :)

**Elizabeth Swann Turner: **… my name is not Lizzie.

**Captain Jack Sparrow:** It is now.

**Angelica:** I like it! I am calling you Lizzie from now on!

**Hector Barbossa: **agreed

**Anamaria: **yup!

**Captain Jack Sparrow:** :)

**Elizabeth Swann Turner: **I. am. Going. To. Kill. Jack. Sparrow.

_Comments:_

**Captain Jack Sparrow: **as I recall, that didn't work out too well the first time :)

**Elizabeth Swann Turner:** well, I doubt there'll be a meeting of the brethren court right after you die again, and this time, you'll be actually DEAD, not just in the locker.

**Captain Jack Sparrow: **well, you don't know where I am, so I'm safe

**Elizabeth Swann Turner:** you just said you were in Tortuga.

**Captain Jack Sparrow: **buggar… _sigh _so, y do u wanna kill me this time?

**Elizabeth Swann Turner:** EVERYONE is calling me LIZZIE. LIZZIE. Is it 2 much 2 ask just 2 b called elizabeth? Honestly, what Pirate King's name is LIZZIE?

**Captain Jack Sparrow:** yours XD

**Angelica: **lol

**Elizabeth Swann Turner:** …..

**Elizabeth Swann Turner **is in **Tortuga**

_Comments:_

**Will Turner: **oh goodness…jack, I fear we may be seeing each other soon…..

**Captain Jack Sparrow: **who says im still in Tortuga, mate?

**Scarlet: **I do!

**Giselle:** kill him for us, Lizzie dear!

**Elizabeth Swann Turner:** will do! And my names not Lizzie!

**Captain Jack Sparrow **to **Elizabeth Swann Turner:** remind me y I voted for u again.

_Comments:_

**Elizabeth Swann Turner:** 1, because I had the best idea, 2, because if we all hid out in the fortress half of us would be dead in a week, 3, because if we released Calypso, nothing good happened, and 4, because im awesome like that:)

**Captain Jack Sparrow: **I see a problem with that last one…..

**Elizabeth Swann Turner:** ur rite. Im EPICALLY awesome:)

**Captain jack Sparrow: **…

**Anamaria: **lol

**Angelica **to **Elizabeth Swann Turner: **you make a lot of speeches. Or rants. I haven't decided what they are.

_Comments:_

**Will Turner:** lol she DOES!

**Elizabeth Swann Turner: **…

**Capitan Jack Sparrow: **they are defiantly rants.

**Elizabeth Swann Turner: **double….

**Hector Barbossa: **just notice?

**Elizabeth Swann Turner: **u know what? I've had about enough of this! I suggest u ALL watch ur backs for a while.

**Angelica: **oh no…

**Will Turner:** I do believe we are all dead.

**Captain Jack Sparrow:** ur already dead!

**Will Turner:** actually, I don't think imm dead. Im actually not sure what I am.

**Anamaria: **that is wrong on soooooo many levels….

**Hope you liked it, please review!**


	2. Angelica

**Sorry its taken so long to update! Okay, again, I own nothing except my goldfish, which I only have three of now because poor Kelly, with her intestinal parasites, buoyancy problems, and weird swimming habits, passed away the other day. At least, I think she did, because I went to bed on Thursday and she was there, and I woke up on Friday and there was no sign of her anywhere… creepy….. Sorry, random spell over. Again. **

_~Angelica~_

**Angelica:** show me the way to go home

Im tired and I wanna go to bed…..

_Comments:_

**Captain Jack Sparrow: **had a little drink about an hour ago

And it went straight to my head

**Angelica: **there was a reason I left that part out….

**Captain Jack Sparrow: **because u didn't feel like typing it?

**Will Turner: **I don't think she was drinking, Jack. She's not u…..

**Angelica: **Exactly

**Captian Jack Sparrow: **well then why so tired love?

**Angelica:** Jack, in case you haven't noticed, being a pirate isn't the easiest job out there.

**Captain Jack Sparrow: **ah had a run in with the EITC, did you?

**Angelica: **maybe….

**Captain Jack Sparrow** to **Angelica: **what's your last name?

_Comments:_

**Will Turner: **does she even have a last name?

**Captain Jack Sparrow: **good question!

**Angelica: **Duh!

**Elizabeth Swann Turner:** well then what is it?

**Hector Barbossa: **We've all been wondering!

**Angelica: **I'll never tell.:)

**Captain Jack Sparrow:**…..

**Elizabeth Swann:**….

**Virtually Every Pirate in the Caribbean:**…..

**Angelica:** :)

**Angelica: **so bored…..

_Comments:_

**Captain Jack Sparrow: **that's ur problem, love.

**Angelica: **I would glare at u if I could c u right now.

**Captain Jack Sparrow: **but u can't, can u?

**Angelica:** oh just shut up!

**Captain Jack Sparrow: **I don't want to!

**Angelica:**…

**Angelica:** Has an idea of what to do with her time…..

_Comments:_

**Captain Jack Sparrow: **good for you love!

**Scrum:** why do I get the feeling it involves killing the cap'n…..

**Did ya like it? Please review! **


	3. Philip

**Update time! And for all those who reviewed about the name and all, I say patience children, patience. I know what I'm doing, believe it or not. Did you really think I was that dumb?**

**Anyways, I have had no sugar tonight so you just get a plain sorry, I don't own POTC. And now, we log on and see how our pirate friends are doing today…..**

_~Phillip's Page~_

**Philip Swift: **honestly people, are you that dense? Her last name is Teach, like her father's last name was Teach.

_Comments:_

**Angelica: **thank you ever so much for telling them my name. I was going to see how long it took them to figure it out.

**Captain Jack Sparrow:** oh I get it!

**Philip Swift: **I swear to God, you're all idiots.

**Elizabeth Swann:** watch your mouth, boy.

**Philip Swift:** :p

**Philip Swift **is now in a relationship with **Syrena**

_Comments:_

**Angelica: **no duh

**Syrena:** and what is that supposed to mean, pirate?

**Angelica: **everyone knew, duh.

**Syrena:** you'd better not duh me again, pirate

**Angelica: **okay, DUH, I'll DUH you if I wanna DUH you because you deserve to be DUHed, mermaid.

**Syrena:** you are choosing the wrong fight, pirate. Do not waste my tear.

**Angelica: **oooh, the pretty mermaid is angry! Oh no, run! Hide! We're all doomed!

**Captain Jack Sparrow: **ooooooh, the bloodthirsty mermaid vs. the murderous pirate. Gents, place your bets now!

**Scrum:** I gotta say I'm leaning towards Angelica. The mermaid just doesn't have the firepower.

**Joshamee Gibbs: **The mermaid could drown her though, and could fight on land and in the water. I say five shillings on the mermaid.

**Hector Barbossa:** two pounds on Angelica

**Angelica:**…

**Syrena:**….

**Philip Swift: **Holy God, The Spaniard has a facebook!

_Comments:_

**Syrena: **Dear, everyone has a facebook.

**Captain Edward Teague: **I have a facebook

**Mistress Ching:** I'm blind and I have a facebook

**Captain Jack Sparrow: **wait, how does that work?

**Hector Barbossa:** Stop asking so many questions!

**Captain Edward Teague: **honestly Jackie, just go with it for once.

**Captain Jack Sparrow:**…..


End file.
